


Stay Close to Me

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multichapter, viktor x yuuri - Freeform, yoi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Yuuri musters up the courage to ask Viktor to perform his program "Stay Close to Me" for him and Viktor complies.
Relationships: Viktuuri - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Yuuri Asks His Idol a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, All! I had an idea for this fic while rewatching Yuri on Ice recently (rewatch it every summer/fall ever since I discovered its existence and I am in love with these figure skating boys!).  
> The very first scenes show Viktor skating in front of a Yuuri, who slowly grows from a child to a young man, and I wondered if that scene may have been done because Yuuri asked Viktor to perform the program for him. Hence, this creation.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, peeking at the idol of his entire life and now miraculously his coach seated across from him so casually, in his green robe, as though this was normal and not the most extraordinary thing that had ever happened to Yuuri in the entirety of his twenty-three years.

Viktor glanced up, the silvery strands of his undercut falling across his forehead.

“What is it, Yuuri?” 

Makkachin was balanced across Viktor's lap, and he had his phone in his hand, idly sweeping through Instagram.

Yuuri gulped, pressing his hands against his knees. “Can I ask you something?”

Viktor’s blue eyes twinkled fiercely. There was something appallingly beautiful about the Russian that sucked the air out of Yuuri’s lungs and turned him weak. “Of course. Did you want to hear about my lovers? Or did you change your mind about sleeping together?” He bolted upright, startling Makkachin out of his lap. He leaned forward, until he and Yuuri were practically nose to nose.

“No. No, no, no,” Yuuri said hastily, putting his hands between them as if Viktor might carry him off to the bedroom, otherwise.

The thought of sharing a bed with Viktor messed with his head. It was terrifying. He’d always placed Viktor on this inhuman pedestal, and that was where he needed to stay. Because the moment he became human, and obtainable, the moment this all became very real. And any time something became real to Yuuri, it disintegrated, and he would find himself disappointed. He refused to let that happen with Viktor.

Viktor pouted. “Then what did you want to ask me?”

Yuuri swallowed hard, considered telling him to forget he’d even asked. But Viktor waited attentively, smiling with a dimple deep in his cheek as if this was what he’d been born to do: wait for Yuuri to ask him a question, to need him for something, and it managed to give him the courage to say: “Will you do your ‘Stay Close to Me’ routine for me?” He bowed forward, hands clasped as he implored, and studiously avoided Viktor’s gaze.

The room melted into a soft silence. Yuuri dared a glance up at his idol. Viktor reached out a hand and drew up Yuuri’s chin, lifting it until he could meet his eyes. 

“Yuuri, never be afraid to ask me questions.” He cocked his head, and the dimple in his cheek deepened. The satisfaction practically glowed in his face. “You like that routine, don’t you?” he purred.

Yuuri could only nod helplessly.

Viktor abruptly stood. “All right,” he said. “In the morning, before practice, I’ll do the routine for you.” He winked.

Yuuri’s heart squeezed. "Thank you," he said, calculating the number of minutes he would have to wait until he could watch the magnificence that was Viktor's skating.


	2. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor skates his routine for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else desperately hoping, fingers crossed that we'll get a Yuri on Ice update before the end of the year? It's like, it might as well happen, at this point. XD

The only light in the skating rink came from the sunrise, streaming through the windows set on the far wall of the indoor rink. They cast a glimmering pink light across the ice, morphing it into an enchanted place.

Yuri could hardly breathe, standing against the edge of the rink and gripping the railing tightly. Viktor was about to skate for him.

The music started, deep and mournful and Viktor, positioned at the center of the ice, reacted to it. He moved as though he was waking up, pleading, imploring. The music pulled him forward, and once he started, it was like an avalanche that couldn't be stopped. 

Yuri pressed a hand to his chest, trying to control the ache that squeezed there. He would never forget the first time he'd seen VIktor perform this routine, how, as soon as the performance ended, he fled the stands to the privacy of the locker room and immediately broke down crying. Because Viktor had this extraordinary ability to capture and expose emotion. When he skated, the feelings engulfed Yuri and left him in emotional awe. How many times had he felt that same sort of unbearable loneliness? That sensation of hunting for something that he may never have? That terrible feeling of isolation - unable and unsure how to escape it. Viktor's performance encapsulated that. It pressed the wound, and Yuri couldn't stop himself from tearing up again, now, watching his idol and mentor and coach skate for him.

Viktor executed his first quad - it was beautiful, flawless, though haunted by an emptiness and chased by that hunger for something more.

Yuri leaned closer against the railing, watched as the performance shifted to a demand. Viktor skated past Yuri, so close he could have reached out to touch his face.

I won't ever let you be that lonely again. The thought sparked through Yuri. I will never let it consume you, the way it did before. I promise I'll be there for you. I won't ever let you go.

Viktor jumped again, his blades slicing across the ice as he spiraled up in the air and landed against, effortlessly. A thrill shot down Yuri's spine when Viktor glanced over at him, and for a split second, grinned, breaking the gravity of his performance.

Viktor, with his Gucci sunglasses and penchant for sleeping late, preferably with Yuri in bed next to him, or with him (to tell the truth, he was incredibly touch starved, like Yuri was, and was constantly curled around him) and his teasing that never failed to make Yuri blush. Viktor, who claimed he'd come across the world, just to coach Yuri. Viktor, who he had always been infatuated with, was inspiring feelings in him that he'd never thought he would feel.

Too soon, the skate ended and Viktor whooshed up to the railing. "Well?" he asked.

Yuri's eyes sparkled with tears. He reached over and hugged his coach tightly. "Amazing. Thank you, Viktor! I'll do my best to make you proud!"

Viktor's hands folded around him, and he rested his chin on top of Yuri's head. "I already am," he said.


End file.
